


Quiet, Princess

by Aphistas, theartificialwolf



Series: RP Miscellany [6]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: BDSM, Ball Gag, Bondage, Established Relationship, Impact Play, M/M, bottom Violet, implied polyamory, top Katya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphistas/pseuds/Aphistas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificialwolf/pseuds/theartificialwolf
Summary: Katya and Violet play.





	

"Be quiet, now."

 

Violet glared at her, gagged and tied helplessly to the spanking bench as she was. Max was asleep in the next room, but Katya was showing her no mercy and Violet was having trouble quieting her cries even with the bright red ball gag in her mouth. Katya grinned at her plight and Violet made a note that Katya would pay for this later…

 

Katya raised an eyebrow as Violet glared at her. 

“Princess,” Katya said with a warning tinge to her voice, “Max has already taken her own session with grace and deserves a rest. You don’t want to wake her up now, do you?” Katya stroked the paddle in her hand as she looked down at Violet. “You know how I feel about defiance after all.”

 

Violet bit down harder on the ball gag, trying to temper her moans. It worked enough for Katya’s satisfaction at least. Violet suffered more strokes from her own Bettie Page paddle as Katya did not relent. Katya wielded the paddle well though, she had to admit. Katya knew just when to tease and when to strike and Violet was desperate for an end, for release, for Katya’s touch.

She whimpered needily as she looked at Katya, begging with her eyes as she could not with her mouth. _Please I need you. I’ll do anything. I’m yours._ She could only hope that Katya could see that.

 

Katya gave Violet’s ass one last smack with a smirk before she set the paddle down. Violet’s usually pale and fair perfect ass was currently a brilliant shade of pink, and Katya couldn’t help but love that shade on Violet. Both Violet and Max colored so prettily with their fair skin which Katya adored. 

“Good girl, Princess,” Katya said as she petted Violet’s ass. “Think you deserve a little reward for taking your session so well.” Katya then moved her hand from Violet’s lovely ass to Violet’s hard cock. “I think you deserve a nice little orgasm for your behavior, what do you say?” Katya smirked as Violet couldn’t do anything but give her a soft whine.

 

Katya took the ball gag off but only for a moment. She didn’t even wipe the spit off of Violet’s face which meant that she had exactly thirty seconds to beg prettily before it was going back on. 

“Please,” begged Violet. “May I come on your cock, Mistress?” Violet pressed down to the ground, arching her back and sticking out her hips in a very visually appealing way. She whined softly, and spread her legs wider. Katya spanked her asshole and spat on it, running her fingers over the sensitive flesh before giving her cock teasingly light touches. Violet whimpered and leaned into Katya’s touch, desperate for friction. “Please,” she whined brokenly.

 

Katya smacked Violet’s ass before she shoved the gag back in Violet’s mouth. 

“I thought I told you to be quiet, Missy,” Katya said in a soft voice with a smirk. “You’re going to wake up Max.” Katya squeezed the base of Violet’s cock. “If you can’t follow a simple little request to be quiet, why should I reward you with my cock?” Katya asked. 

She teased Violet by rubbing her cock across Violet’s ass and down the cleft between the beautiful cheeks. 

“Show me you deserve this.” Katya rubbed her cock over Violet’s hole. “Convince me you deserve my cock.” 

 

Violet pressed back as Katya held steady, only able to take Katya a couple inches deep. Violet whimpered softly, knowing Katya would not help her any as she made Violet work for it. 

Bound as she was, Violet could barely move her hips in the direction that would allow her to fuck herself on Katya’s cock. Violet bit down hard on the ballgag as she agonizingly tried to take Katya deeper. 

Violet was growing frustrated and Katya was enjoying her struggle. Once Violet got as much in as she could, Katya gave her a had spank. Violet cried out. A second, harder spank came and Violet was able to silence herself this time. Violet presented her ass, already knowing that sitting would be a challenge. She waggled her ass as if to say, give it to me.

 

After one last spank to make sure Violet could keep her moans down, Katya smiled. 

“Now, look at who’s finally listening to me,” Katya said as she wrapped both of her hands around Violet’s hips. “Maybe someone finally deserves their reward.” Katya then thrusted her cock deep inside of Violet as her own hips slapped Violet’s ass. 

“Remember,” Katya said with a smirk as she bent down to speak close to Violet’s ear, “if you wake Max, I pull out, Princess.” 

With that final warning, Katya began to fuck Violet’s hole in earnest. 

 

Violet whimpered, the sound a continuous low whine as Katya fucked Violet hard and deep, pounding her smarting ass as Katya’s balls slapped against her. She kept her noise as quiet as she could, her jaw sore from biting down on the ball gag. Violet gripped her own bindings and braced herself against Katya’s onslaught.

Violet wondered what the hell had happened during Max’s session because Katya wasn’t tired out at all. If anything, it felt like Katya was taking out some frustrations on her. Katya snaked a hand around and tugged sharply on her nipple ring and kept tugging on it. Violet cried out, the noise tempered by the gag.

Katya raked her nails down Violet’s back hard enough to leave lasting marks and then gripped Violet’s hips hard enough to bruise as she fucked Violet savagely. All she could do was hold on. 

Violet screwed her eyes shut and prayed silently. Katya hadn’t let up on her and Violet was so on edge she was going to come untouched.

 

Katya smirked down at Violet as she felt her own orgasm start to approach. She loved when she could get Violet to come untouched, and it looked like this was going to be one of those nights. Katya shifted her hips a bit so that she could get the perfect angle on her thrusts, and she pounded away at Violet. 

Katya leaned her head down as she squeezed Violet’s hips. “Come for me, Princess.” 

 

Violet sobbed out her orgasm it was so intense. Coming untouched always was. Her whole body shook from the stimulation, and Katya lost herself in fucking Violet before she too came to her release. Tears fell softly down her face as she slumped forward, utterly spent and used. 

The sting of Katya’s nails and slaps, the soreness of biting down on the ballgag the whole time and being tied so tightly were staring to wear on her. Katya pulled out and Violet whined needily. 

_Don’t leave me. Please._

Ugly thoughts popped into her head and Violet knew then that she was in for some bad subdrop. She prayed that Katya would take care of her and quickly. She needed her Dom tonight.

Katya held her tight and soothed her and Violet knew her Dom would be there. Katya always was.


End file.
